


That doesn’t matter

by sherllycolmpels



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock's Mind Palace, glimpses of mind palace, lots of metaphors, poem, sherlock is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Sherlock comes back to London after two years of torture and realizes John is with Mary





	That doesn’t matter

**Author's Note:**

> The poem verse :)

I want to be hugged by you, but  
your life is so full right now, and  
I know there is no place for me,  
please,  
don’t bother lying about it.

And I want to feel those lips on mine,  
covering me as I close my eyes, taking away the darkness.  
You won’t see those beams of light, and you won’t light my dusk.

I want you to gather up my tears, and hold my pieces tight together,  
because I’m certain I’m going to fall apart,  
here,  
look,  
I’m already broken.  
I know you can’t heal my heart, I know that  
you don’t want it, But  
I’m shattered tonight.  
Wait… That doesn’t matter.

I want to escape from you, I don’t want to re-experience that nightmare,  
but darling, as I close my eyes, all I see is  
your touch.  
Those deep blue caring eyes  
scramble my emotions, because I know  
it’s not real.  
I know you’re not really here.

And my soul is screaming with pain as you get closer, as my head  
gives you with surrender  
every part of me,  
everything you might need, wish or ask.

I want to cuddle  
in your warmth, but all I find is the coldness that your broken heart  
left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd like to know your thoughts! (Especially because I've never posted any of my poems on here :3 )  
> If you liked it, please let me know by leaving a comment/kudos! xx I've got a few more poets in my drafts and I'm not sure whether or not I should post them here :)


End file.
